


The Students Plan

by allthingsmagical



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Glasses, M/M, Post-War, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2801195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Students fed up of their potions master treating them how he does set about to set him up with the nicest Professor at Hogwarts in hopes it will soften the potion master and have him be nice to students other than Slytherin's for a change, who is the unsuspecting Professor they are planning to set Severus up with? Professor Potter of course!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Students Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cathcer1984](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/gifts).



> this is another Christmas story and wrote for a great friend of mine

Severus Snape Potions master of Hogwarts watched with a smirk on his face as his sixth year class all but stormed out his classroom, how he loved to tease them, he had them try and identify a potion he had worked on when the girls found out it was a love potion they seemed eager until he told them under no terms would they ever be making that or would have any success in trying to steal some.

A sixth year Gryffindor girl shoved her book harshly into her bag. "Snape seriously needs to shag someone, maybe then he will be less of a bastard to us all." she said to her friend who nodded.

"I know Lucy, that was so mean; I mean, why parade that under our noses and get our hopes up like that?"

"We are Gryffindor's Susie that's why." Lucy sighed.

Susie stopped. "You know the only way he will be nice to the Gryffindor's is if he actually gets to shag someone."

"But who Susie?" Lucy asked.

Before Susie could answer someone passed them. "Afternoon girls."

"Afternoon Professor." they both said with a smile, watching their Professor walk away and head to the dungeons Susie turned to her friend. "Professor Potter he will be nice to us Gryffindor's if he is shagging the head of us."

* * *

Harry walked into the potions classroom to find it empty, walking further he checked Severus' office thinking he might be in there before remembering Severus, like him had a free period after dinner, looking ahead he saw the door that led to the potions masters private rooms.

He quietly opened the door and saw Severus at his desk with his back to him, surrounded by essays. "Severus?"

Severus lifted his head but didn't turn. "Harry? What are you doing here?"

"Just wondered if you wanted company for dinner."

"No I am busy marking bye then."

Harry frowned. "Severus."

"No need for you to stay Harry I won't be eating as marking."

"I can help..." Harry said as he came closer.

"No it is fine bye."

"Severus what are you hiding?" Harry asked as walked around the desk as Severus dropped his head once more.

"You say one word Potter."

"Oh Potter? Must be serious."

"One word."

"Okay fine I won't say anything."

Severus sighed and looked up.

Harry gulped when he saw Severus' face and instantly felt himself go hard; thankful his teaching robes covered him. On Severus' face where a small pair of thin black rimmed square glasses.

"You say nothing to no one."

"I won't Severus. How long?"

"A few months. Only when I am marking, I will allow you one word of comment, get it over with."

"Sexy." Harry said before he could stop himself.

"What?" Severus asked, a shocked look on his face.

Harry blushed. "I'm sorry." he said before leaving.

Severus dropped back in his chair. Sexy? Him? Is that how Harry saw him?

* * *

That weekend Susie knocked on the potion master office door and stood and waited, jumping when the door suddenly opened.

"Yes?"

"I think Professor Potter is in trouble sir, I was walking past his classroom door and there was a strange smell in there, kind of like many potions that have gone or are about to go wro-" Susie didn't get to finish her sentence as Severus swept past her, locking his door as he walked away.

"Did it work?"

Susie turned to see her friend Lucy. "Of course it did, you should have seen his face, I have never seen him look worried or concerned about anyone before, maybe he does like our DADA Professor."

Harry who was sat in his private rooms relaxing jumped when his door banged open and Severus came in looking worried searching for Harry who finally seemed to calm down when he located the younger man on the settee.

"Severus are you alright?"

"Are you?"

"Yes why? Severus what's wrong?"

"I was told you needed help, a student said they could smell something coming from your rooms smelt like a potion gone wrong about to blow up."

Harry smiled and stood up. "And with the worry on your face you rushed here to save me hoping it wasn't too late."

"Think a lot of yourself don't you." was all Severus said before turning to leave.

* * *

It was a couple of days when Lucy approached Harry informing him that she saw someone in Professor Snape's potion stores, she smiled when he thanked her and rushed off towards the dungeons.

The same time Susie walked past Professor Snape who was walking out of the Great hall, she had just seen Professor Potter head down to the dungeons. "Oh Professor Snape sir you are here."

Severus looked down at her. "And where should I be do you think?"

"In your potions store room? I heard a noise come from there when I just walked past it."

"And what were you doing down there?"

"Looking for you I wanted to ask if I could have a couple of extra days to hand in my homework."

"No." Severus snapped and marched away.

When Susie saw him walk down the steps to the dungeons she looked up the stairs to the right to see Lucy stood there with a smile on her face and her thumb sticking up.

* * *

Severus turned the corner in time to see the door to his potions store room shut, quickening his pace he took hold of the handle and pulled it open with a force.

Harry jumped and looked up. "Severus?"

"Harry! What are you doing in my store room?"

"I was told a student was in here."

"So was I, I was told by Susie Greene, no doubt her friend Lucy told you."

"She did."

"It seems like we are being set up seeing as we are the only two Professors in this school that are not attached." Severus drawled.

"Susie and Lucy, they always used to complain about me to you."

"I am guessing they stopped when they set this stupid plan up, thinking going to you does nothing to make me go easier on them so have hatched this little plan instead."

"Maybe they think a shag will put a smile on that sour face." Harry teased.

Severus cleared his throat. "We will have to think of a suitable punishment for them."

"Why? Setting us both up doesn't just make life better for them, I wouldn't mind being with you, have wanted more that friendship from you for a while if I am honest." Harry said moving forwards, trapping Severus between his body and the door.

"Think about what you are saying Harry."

"Oh I know what I am saying. I also know what I want. Would you mind being with me in that way Severus?"

"I must admit it; it does have its upsides being with you." Severus murmured.

Harry smiled. "What's the plan then Severus? What do we do with these girls that are trying to set us up?"

Severus smirked as he cupped Harry's face with his hand. "I say let them." he whispered before kissing the younger man.

* * *

The Christmas ball was soon upon them and Severus and Harry had found themselves set up numerous times, even going as far as placing mistletoe above the staffroom door, Harry seeing it first mentioned nothing to Severus and made sure he walked out of the staffroom door the same time Severus walked in so they would have had to of kissed.

"Another set up?" Severus had asked.

"Of course." Harry had answered before allowing himself to get lost in the pleasure Severus' mouth gave him with just a kiss.

* * *

"I may vomit." a voice drawled behind Harry. Harry turned and smiled at Severus.

"Come on Severus it's like back in my fourth year, decorations, trees, people dancing."

"Me vomiting."

Harry smiled. "Well I know you can do romance."

"Hm yes speaking of romance and us being together where are those insufferable girls?"

"Hovering in a corner watching us." Harry whispered.

"I take it all the staff now know about us." Severus said.

"They do Severus, Minerva is happy for us, told me it is about time someone made you happy."

"When will that woman understand just because I don't smile doesn't mean I am miserable."

Harry laughed. "Time to let the students know about us do you think?"

Severus hummed before leaning down to whisper in the younger man's ear, making sure his lips brushed the shell. "I think so. Dance?"

Harry looked up and smiled. "Are you sure? Not going to ruin your reputation am I? Head of Slytherin house dancing with the Head of Gryffindor house."

"My reputation will not be ruined. Trust me."

"Always Severus."

"I believe that is my answer to your questions." he murmured as he took the laughing Gryffindor's hand and led him onto the dance floor, both of them ignoring onlookers who stood and watched as Severus placed his arm around Harry, his other arm going up to hold Harry's hand. "I trust you not to tread all over my feet."

Harry looked up at Severus and smiled. "I was fourteen back then I wasn't into dancing."

"No just stealing from my stores."

"It was Dobby that took your Gillyweed Severus."

"So you keep saying." Severus said as he spun Harry around making the younger man laugh.

"People are watching Severus, smile and you really will shock them all."

"Scare them more like, as far as everyone knows the only facial expression my face does is a scowling one."

Harry smiled and leaned up to place a soft kiss on the corner of the potion master's lips. "I love your scowl."

"The 'L' word Harry?"

"Yes Severus. Doesn't frighten you away does it."

"All of what I have lived through you think a four letter word will scare me?"

Harry stopped dancing. "Does it?"

"Never Harry."

* * *

Over in the corner Susie and Lucy were stood watching both the male Professors dancing, laughing and smiling at each other, Susie had to stop Lucy from squealing when she saw Professor Potter kiss Professor Snape.

"It worked Susie! They are together, no more him being a bastard to us!"

"We don't know that Lucy until lessons start up again, they are only dancing and a couple of kisses, I mean they are getting on now they might take things slowly, who knows when Snape will get his shag with Professor Potter."

"Well we have done all we can, let us go and find our partners I want to dance."

* * *

After a few dances Harry and Severus went back to teacher's duties and kept an eye on the students while Harry had stayed in the hall and kept an eye on the students he saw Severus leave the hall out of the corner of his eye following two loved up students that left moments before.

Minutes later those two same students came back in looking miserable followed by a smug looking Severus, Harry seeing this smiled a little and shook his head. "Happy now?" He asked when Severus made his way over.

"Of course, they were heading down to the dungeons, I don't think so."

"Must you tell off every couple that leave for some alone time?"

"Of course Harry. It is what I do, other people's misery makes me happy."

"And if we were stopped if we were getting it on in your rooms?"

"I would like to see them try." Severus murmured making Harry laugh at him.

"What happens after tonight Severus? With us?"

"Well with me I plan to never let you go, I don't do casual flings Harry or one night stands. I will warn you now. This is it for me now with you."

Harry smiled and reached up placing his arms around the potion master's neck. "Me too."

Severus gave Harry one of his rarest smiles and leaned down to kiss him but stopped when he saw two couples leaving the great hall, looking around as they left, trying to make sure no one could see them. "Two more couples trying to sneak out. Care to join me as I stop them? It is our so called matchmakers."

Harry looked over his shoulder to see the couples leaving. "Let's."

"Mark Grey and Richard Lee, either get back to your dorms now or back to the great hall." Severus said.

The boys didn't need telling twice as the hurried away leaving the girls behind.

"Professor!" Susie said.

"Yes?"

"Why? We weren't doing anything."

"Not yet you weren't." Harry said.

"Why are you being like this? We thought-" Lucy stopped when Susie nudged her.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Thought what? Now that you have got your nasty potion master someone to… what is it you call it? Oh yes. 'Shag' then I will be less of a bastard to you all."

"Well yeah!" Lucy complained.

"Well it worked."

"It did?" Susie, Lucy and Harry asked in unison.

"Yes. Just for getting me and your head of house together I will just give you and your date's detention instead of giving detention and taking points. Back to the great hall."

Susie folded her arms while Lucy pouted as they both turned and walked away.

"You were being unfair to those girls Severus."

"Of course I was, who knows, I might mellow a lot more and be nice to them once I get to 'shag' you."

Harry laughed and held the older man close to him. "Merry Christmas Severus."

"Merry Christmas Harry." Severus whispered before leaning down and capturing the Gryffindors lips in a searing kiss.

* * *

_**The end.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comment or Kudos?


End file.
